


Relationship Status

by Alexandrite_Dragoness



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, purplemoonshipping, sereyuri, yurisere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Dragoness/pseuds/Alexandrite_Dragoness
Summary: Yuri is already claiming their status for their relationship, regardless of Serena's approval. Predatorshipping one-shot!





	

Yuri’s relationship with the Yu-boys and Bracelet Girls have been going well since the fall of Academia. At first nobody accepted him, but as Yuri changed his evil ways in a good manner, so did the guys having their grudges on him. Serena still the one who has second thoughts on that scum, but you can’t blame her really.  
“Alright so I underestimated the taste of finger food, I’m fond with pizza now.”  
Yuri didn’t had pizza, ribs or anything that involves fingers only in his life, until then. At first he finds the idea ill-mannered and… kind of gross. But with a little encouragement he gave it a try and fell in love with the foods after all. Yuri still has his personality of course, but there’s nothing wrong with trying new things.  
“I’m glad you like it,” Serena responded with her usual unhappy look. Apparently she’s still wearing an apron, and now has her hands on her hips. “I’ve made it from scratch, so you guys better have gratitude for that.”  
“Wait,” Yugo cocked his head. “Since when you cook?”  
Serena tries to hold her anger in, simply by taking a breath before responding. “Just now. I lost a bet to Rin ok? This was an awful punishment.”  
“A delicious one too!”  
“I say…” Yuri steps in. “It was a delicious meal indeed. Especially the salad you prepared for the appetizer earlier. I give my gratitude.” Yuri bowed before her with delight, giving out a calm and soothing tone in his voice. Serena was about to blush, but shook it away.  
“Well then, looks like one of you boys thanked me for the meal. I’m honored.”  
Yuri really made the others look bad. Hmm, wonder if he did that just to do so.  
“Thank you for the meal my lady. It was very nice of you to make it for us.” Yuto bowed along with Yuri.  
“I’m glad.” Serena gave off a determined smile.  
Yugo and Yuya just thanked them with a quick bow, just so they’re not the ones to look bad. Yuri started to take out what appears to be a list.  
“What is that?” Serena questioned.  
“Oh, this?” He looked up. “Oh, just my positive assuring list. Basically I write down good things to do instead of bad things, like carding a certain someone.” He chuckled at the end. “Or just positive statements I should do in the future.”  
“Huh. Well at least you’re not being a sociopath anymore I hope.” Serena stated.  
“So what were some positive stuff you just wrote down?” Yugo asked in curiosity, rubbing his hands together in eagerness.  
“…Why should I tell you? It’s mainly private.” Yuri rolled the list up and tucked it to his pocket. “It’s only for me, myself and I.”  
“Ok now I’m curious.” Serena finds an interest. “Tell me what you wrote down, I demand it!”  
“Wow my lady,” Yuri raised his hand in defeat. “Alright alright I’ll tell you at least one, and involves you my love~”  
“Wha….?” Serena just blanked. “Why…. hey what did you mean by…?”  
“Well…” He touches his chin with one of his fingers. “Don’t take offense to it, but I did cross you out as my term for ‘prey’…”  
“Oh…” The indigo-haired girl finds it generous. “Well that’s–”  
“And replaced that word with the term, partner.”  
Serena wasn’t too sure. “What you mean by partner? Like Tag Duel kind of partner, or…?”  
“Ok well I guess 'partner’ isn’t the best term…” He takes out his list and crosses that word out, and wrote in a new one. He rereads it and nodded to the list, and rolls it back up. “Ok…. wait what were we talking about?”  
“The term…” Serena answered in a low, grunted tone.  
“Ah yes, the term…. I consider more like… a mate~”  
Serena just went wide-eyed on that, and somehow found a frying pan nearby and threw it at him. He quickly dodges it.  
“Well well, I guess you’re ok with the term after all…” Yuri finds that to be an acceptable answer somehow and laughs, walking away from the room. “Let me know when you’re in heat. I’ll gladly take you… faced down.” He laughs again, and left until out of sight.  
“That bastard….!” Serena growled.  
“Mate for life! Am I right?” Yuri could be heard in a distance, making Serena more angrier.  
“Did he… did he just give us a relationship status without my approval!?” Serena turns to the other boys. They all just looked at each other and shrugged.  
~~~  
Even though Serena just accepted Yuri as a friend, he seemed to want more from her. He gets in her bubble a lot, and Serena doesn’t like him to be too close to her. He even just gave them a relationship status for crying out loud.  
“Mate…” Serena scoffed over the term, can’t believe that’s what he calls her now. Mental images of innocent looking Yuri pops over in her head, seeing how he tends to be so cutesy around her. She shakes it off, and goes to the kitchen for something to eat. Suddenly a figure came onto her right from behind. She quickly turns and hits the man on the head with the frying pan. Yuri cried out in agony and kneeled onto the floor, rubbing his now swollen head.  
“Jesus woman, the hell!?” Yuri continues to rub his head.  
“How did you come up behind me like that!? You should have known the consequences already!” Serena puts the frying pan down and looks down at him, eyes staring right at him. Yuri just chuckles awkwardly.  
“My my you seem to have no respect or your lifelong mate–”  
“Ok for starters,” Serena interrupted. “I am not your so-called mate! Got it?”  
“Whatever you say…” Yuri just shrugged in delight. “…mate.”  
“Don’t call me that!” She growled.  
“Why not?” He keeps his voice sweet and sincere.  
“Because we’re not together!”  
“Who says?”  
“I do.”  
“Ok so now we just need the rings and the priest…”  
“Are you even listening!?”  
“What? You said the ‘I do’.”  
“Auuuggg! You’re complicated you know that?”  
She turned her back against him and then back to Yuri, just noticing he’s right in front of her. Before she could do anything he pulls to her as he goes for her neck, putting his lips onto it and kisses it. Serena paused and hesitated, not knowing what he’s doing. Before she snapped out of it and tries to push him away. He then placed his teeth onto her skin, making a bite mark. She pushed him away just right afterwards, feeling the pain on her neck and rubs it with her hand.  
“You… animal!”  
“Hm?”  
“You bit me!”  
"Really?" Yuri pretends to ponder on that situation, then goes up to her again, lifting her chin up to look into his eyes, smiling upon her.  
“Then I announce us… husband and wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ello~  
> Out of my dozens of my Tumblr fanfics I decided to go with this one to post first in this website xD  
> I hope you enjoy this..... odd drabble(?) thing I did lol it hasn't been revised so I'm not even looking for criticism on such thing. However if there are other ways to improve (other than having to go back and check stupid grammar and spelling) you would like to share about :3 do so. I won't bite..... promise.


End file.
